


The perfect place

by yulin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Finland (Country)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: It’s basically Heaven on Earth. Well, Hell. Whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/gifts).



Go to Finland they said. It would be funny they said. 

A lot of depressed people. Metal music. The perfect environment.   
“They even have Goth people! Like, Goth people, can you imagine! People that goes around looking at almost dead. People that _dress up_ like vampires. It’s basically Heaven on Earth. Well, Hell. Whatever.” They said.  
Indeed, people here seem to be proud of being called “people of the night.

She looks out of the window, with a deep, sad sigh. Finland really could have been the perfect place for a vampire. If only there wasn’t the midnight sun for six month per year.


End file.
